Maids For A Day
Summary Z.E.N. makes a bet with Rare that if she beats Rare she would get any weapons she wanted for a year BUT if she lost then she would have to be a maid for a month with katie. Transcript (Rare is practicing ping pong in a game room) Rare: I'm so glad i decided to try out ping pong (Z.E.N. enters the room and looks at Rare playing at the ping pong table) Z.E.N.: (snickers) know how to play? Rare: Is that supposed to be a question? Z.E.N.: well ya, no shit that's a question Rare: then you must be making a bet Z.E.N.: Maybe! ok so if i win...... Say you give me any weapons i want for a year. Rare: Alright but if i win then you must be my maid for a month Z.E.N.: Alright it's a deal! And my friend katie will too! Rare Great! Extra help! Z.E.N.: you serve! The Weak always go first (bows mockingly) (Rare serves the ball toward Z.E.N.) (Z.E.N. hits the ball back fast but Rare hits the ball back faster and Z.E.N. just barely manages to hit the ball even faster back at Rare) (Rare hits the ball and it flies near the edge of the table near Z.E.N. when Z.E.N. was about to hit it but Katie comes over to Z.E.N. and distracts her) Katie: Z.E.N.!! (the ball bounces to the ground as Z.E.N. glares at Katie) Rare: looks like i win (giggles) Z.E.N.: KATIE GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!! Katie: WHAT?!? Z.E.N.: guess what you did genius, now we have to be maids for a MONTH Katie: WHAT?!?! YOU PUT ME IN A BET AGAIN!?! Z.E.N.: (thinks and freezes) (Looks at Rare) hang on hang on...... don't tell me we have to wear the maid uniform..... Rare: well ya! (hands them two sexy maid uniforms) At least you'll look hot when cleaning my mansion Katie: (takes the uniform) it's-it's not that bad Z.E.N.: (pokes the uniform with the ping pong paddle) OH MY FUCKING GOD. Rare: be at my house tomorrow morning and don't be late. (walks away) (Katie and Z.E.N. look at eachother with regret and walk home) (THE NEXT MORNING) (Rare opens her front door to see Z.E.N and Katie in their maid uniforms) Rare: ah! right on time! (Z.E.N.'s face is flushed red as she trys to pull down her maid dress that's above her knees and katie only looks a little flustered) Rare: now, you two must sweep my entire floor. Z.E.N.: (grumbles while still blushing) my hairs straight, i have this thing in my hair, i have a maid dress on.... yup, worst day ever. Katie: alright where are our supplies? Rare: here you go (hands each of them a broom) i'll be out in my swimming pool. (walks to the back and swims in her pool) Katie: (whispers to Z.E.N.) this is all your fault! Z.E.N.: (doesn't speak and keeps sweeping) Katie: (whispers) well at least she seems nice.... Rare: (yells) oh and afterwords make sure my roof is clear of leaves and dead pigeons and make sure its spotless!! Z.E.N.: good job jinxing it idiot Katie: SHUT UP! (Z.E.N.'s shot gun clatters to the floor and fires a bullet shattering a window) Katie: (jumps back in shock then glares at Z.E.N.) Z.E.N.: uhhhhhhhh whoops! (laughs) Rare: (yells) FIX THAT NOW!!! Katie:(rushes to fix the window and fixes it as it now looks brand new) Z.E.N.: is on the roof clearing it of leaves as she sees the gun convention not to far off) NO!! I'M MISSING IT!! Rare: (yells) i heard that! and if you leave you'll have hell to pay and you don't want to know! Z.E.N.: (mumbles) bitch Katie: Z.E.N. don't make it worse! (all of the sudden the door bell rings) Rare: (opens the door) can i help you? Zach: (stands there) i brought some lunch for my sis. is she here? Rare: I'll take that for them thank you. (slams the door on Zach) (Rare puts the lunch on her kitchen counter and turns on her stereo so loud it shakes and rumbles the rooftop and makes katie bounce up and down) Z.E.N.: (all kinds of weapons fall out of Z.E.N.'s dress) HO SHIT!! (katie begins bouncing up and down rapidly) Katie: (holds down her maid dress) I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING ANIME GIRL!!!! I HAVE TO CONSTANTLY PROVENT MY DRESS FROM SHOWING MY DAMN UNDER WEAR!!!! Z.E.N.: (Yells) HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!??!? I NEVER WEAR THIS SHIT!!!! (Rare dances in her mansion and ignores Z.E.N. and Katie yelling) Z.E.N.: THATS IT! (goes down stairs and changes the stereo to rock music) YA THAT IS BETTER!!! (the house starts to shake more from the extremly loud rock music as Z.E.N. now dances) Katie: (yells from the roof) OH MY GOD Z.E.N.!! YOU MADE IT WORSE!!! Rare: (notices Z.E.N.) Hey! get back to work!! (shoo's Z.E.N back up to the roof) Z.E.N.: dam it! (starts cleaning the roof again as she dumps the dead pigeons and leaves onto rare) whoops! Katie: (face palms) Rare: (angry) so thats how you want to play huh? (uses a hose and shoots it at Z.E.N. and katie but Z.E.N. moves out of the way ant the water hits katie instead) Katie: oh god damn it...... Rare: Back to work otherwise i'll eat your lunch. Z.E.N.: (laughs) here try to shoot my ass! (wiggles her butt at rare) (katie goes back to work not wanting to get involved) (Rare shoots the hose at Z.E.N. which knocks Z.E.N. off the roof and onto the ground) Z.E.N.: (giggles) now i'm having fun Rare: now you have to clean my windows and fix them. Z.E.N.: oi, fine (picks up a sponge and starts to clean the windows) (Jazz skips into Rares yard and decides to pee in Rare's expensive fountain) Jazz: (sees Z.E.N. and waves) HI ZEBRA!! Z.E.N.: (holds back laughter as Jazz pees in the fountain) oh god im not cleaning that Rare: (angry) you better! (hoses water at Jazz) Z.E.N.: (instinctively blocks the water from hitting Jazz) Hey Jazzy! Rare: keep cleaning!! Jazz: Hi Zeb- (looks at Z.E.N.) WHOA. You never wear- Z.E.N.: Rawr, i know, it sucks, go bother the lady with the Elvis Presley hair Jazz: okie dokie! (Hops over to Rare as Z.E.N. goes to work on the fountain) hi ya cock! Rare: what do you want little girl? Jazz: (holds out her arms) i want a fuck! Rare: your disgusting. (Gives Jazz the hand) now go away! Jazz: (hops onto Rare giving her a hug) i like fucks! Rare: that is disgusting, who raised you?! Jazz: (points at Z.E.N. and Z.E.N. smiles awkwardly) Zebra saved me Z.E.N.: shes adopted. Rare: (sarcastic) Wow! Great mother since she's working for me Z.E.N.: fuck you too Rare (stops working) i'm hungry Katie: me too. what did Zach bring us? Rare: (rolls her eyes) Fine, you can have your lunch break. Z.E.N.: (goes inside and gets out a jar of blood and a weird looking cheeseburger) Nice. (throws a burrito at katie) burrito for you! Katie: sweet! Rare: make sure you clean up afterwards, then get back to cleaning my mansion. Z.E.N.: sooooo, when do we leave and get out of these slutty ass outfits? Rare: when i say so, you still have the rest of the day Jazz: but Zebra promised to take me to the zoo today (eyes fill with tears) Rare: sorry little girl but your motherlost a bet and has to be my maid for the rest of the month. Z.E.N.: first of all not her mom, case closed and second of all do i have to wear this??? Katie: really Z.E.N.? Rare: Yes, at least you look good when you have to clean Z.E.N.: ugggghhhhhhhhhhhh. Rare: At least while your daughters here she can swim in my pool since you girls managed to clean it Jazz: yay! Can you make Zebra camel toe too?? Z.E.N.: (laughs) Rare: (confused) Just swim in my pool before i change my mind (gets in her hot tub) Jazz: (hops in to the pool and looks at Katie and Z.E.N. and says) can they swim with me too? Rare: No they have to clean my kitchen after Fifi burned it down last week (grumbles) Jazz: oh.... (changes the subject) do you have a dick? Rare: just be quite please Jazz: (skips out of the pool and goes into the hottub and when she does the water stats to turn yellow) (blushes) whoopsies..... (Rare gets out and throws Jazz into the pool) Rare: Maids??!! Clean up my hot tub!! Katie: (groans and starts cleaning it) Jazz! Jazz: sorry the hot water made me go peepee Rare: Well control your bladder! Jazz: (giggles) okie dokie! (Rare lays down in the sun and gets a sun tan) Z.E.N.: i need to go.... like now. i haven't killed anything since this morning! Rare: No, you still have to clean my hot tub and wter my garden Z.E.N.: oh god damn it! Rare: Unless you want to bet you way out of this situation? Z.E.N.: Alright lets just have a rematch at ping pong. (They are at the ping pong table and Rare hits the ball first at Z.E.N. and Katie and Z.E.N. hits the ball back rapidly causing the ball to go near the edge of the table near Rare) (Rare then quickly hits the ball faster back at Z.E.N. but this time katie kits the ball causing the ball to bounce once on rares side then the ball hits rares face) Katie: oops Rare: Bitch! (hits the ball back and it flies towards katie but Z.E.N. finally hits the ball at extreme speeds causing it to quickly catch Rare off gaurd and the bounces right of the table on Rare's side) Z.E.N.: HA!! (Flips Rare off while doing a salute) FUCK YOU BIATCH!! Rare: (growls) fine you win. At least now your dumbass daughter won't be ruining my mansion Jazz: (waves) HI! Rare: now get out of my house, NOW!!! Z.E.N.: Ok~ (drops off a C-4 bomb right in the middle of Rare's masion and grins) C'YA FUCKA! (scoops up Jazz and runs out of the mansion with Katie) Rare: (Angry) You will PAY FOR THIS!!! (runs out her mansion just before it explodes) Z.E.N.: (laughs) happy ending! END Maids for a day.png|Katie and Z.E.N in their maid out fits